G.I. Joe 5
|Synopsis1=In an AWE Striker, Duke and Beachhead pursue the McCullen’s remaining assault drone. The Pit’s perimeter defenses were activated in during the attack. A landmine disables their AWE Striker and possibly broke Beachhead’s leg. Duke chases the drone on foot. He catches up to it and finally bashes it with a rock. Brainstorm catches up and informs him that the perimeter defences have been deactivated. Finally relieved the crisis is over, they wonder who came up with the assault drones in the first place. In Castle Destro, Rory gives a fit how all their effort was wasted. McCullen thinks differently as they were able to download some information from the Pit’s servers and may also extrapolate the location based on land marks, plant life, shadows and time. He tells Rory and Glynis to take a break. He heads down to the Baroness’s holding cell where he tries to convince her that he could still make the M.A.S.S. Device work. He also offers her information on an American military force that poses a danger to their parties. The Baroness is still unmoved and he tells her he will provide a demonstration of the M.A.S.S. later. Back at the Pit, at the debrief, Brainstorm is able to trace from the parts of the assault drones who may actually be responsible for the attack. Their most likely suspect is James McCullen, head of M.A.R.S. Industries. Flint was sent to Scotland to find Castle Destro only to be told it has been moved to Patagonia. They surmise Mandirobilis and Destro’s involvement includes an unknown client whose existence is endangered by the Joe Team’s investigation. Scarlett tells Hawk that she has a team in Manila working to find Mandirobilis. Duke asks her if there is anyone else working on that case to which she replies that there is no one else. In Manila, Stalker’s team finds out which sea port Mandirobilis is in. They move in to intercept the man only to be stopped by Snake Eyes. Alerted by the surprise, Mandirobilis gets away in a boat while Snake Eyes pursues him in a jet ski. Leatherneck asks Stalker what just happened. Stalker replies he has no idea. Stalker reports to Scarlett that they lost Mandirobilis thanks to Snake Eyes. She tells him not to mention any of this on an open air. Duke who is nearby tells Scarlett that she should have come clean with Hawk and tell him where she is getting her intel. He tells her that whatever Cobra is it might not exist but she is adamant that it does. He urges her to put aside her feelings for the rogue Joe as it would lead her to a court martial. She wouldn’t as she trusts Snake Eye with not just her career but with her life. Castle Destro. The Baroness is given a change of clothes into a more fanciful dress. McCullen opens the cell for her. He gives her a silver necklace with emerald to wear around her neck. He tells her escape is futile to which she retorts that it is not her objective. She holds up a broken glass to his gut. Unfazed, McCullen informs her that should he die, he could make the necklace around her neck explode and she will be killed. The Baroness declares that it was a well played move. They head to dinner. McCullen hopes that she would change her mind about killing him after a demonstration of the M.A.S.S. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= * On page 18 there is a soldier with a black dog. Possible first appearance of Mutt and Junkyard? G.I. Joe references *The plot of this story, with the Joes racing to stop robotic intruders from giving away their position, is similar to the Marvel story "The Trojan Gambit." |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:IDW issues